Pretty Reckless
by xoAbeille
Summary: Serena and Darien endure a rough patch in their relationship while plans conspired by evil forces of the negamoon make things worse. Will Serena be held captive by the evil forces inside her or will Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts be able to save her?
1. Just Tonight

**Pretty Reckless**

**(Hallelujah Revamped)**

**Summary:** Serena and Darien are trying to fix things while plans conspired by the evil forces of the negamoon get in the way. Will Serena be held captive by the evil forces inside her or will Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts be able to save her in time?

**A/N:** This is Hallelujah revamped after 2 years of leaving it incomplete. I'm on winter break and there is not much to do now that I'm away from my college life. Hopefully this will be the cure to these sleepless nights I seem to be having.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Just Tonight**

Tuxedo Mask sped towards where Luna had told him to go. He couldn't stop thinking about Sailor Moon and if he was too late to save her.

Back with Serena, the Scouts kept trying to wake her up. Ami was the first to notice Tuxedo mask's arrival. They all watched as he tried to wake her.

"Sailor Moon! Wake up! Can't you hear me?" Tuxedo mask asked, losing hope. He held her.

"Oh Darien."

"Serena please forgive me." Tuxedo looked down at his princess. He could feel himself drawing in. He kissed her. The Scouts watched the pair hoping it would work and Serena would wake up and not be lost to the Negaverse.

"Look everyone," Rini said as she pointed at the couple. The scouts gasped. Serena's eyes slowly opened.

"The power of love brought Sailor Moon back to us. This is so great!" Ami said.

"Darien, I feel warm."

"I'm so glad Serena." Tuxedo mask said.

"How rude of you to interrupt her sleep cape boy," came the eerie voice of the monster that put Sailor moon into her sleep.

"Look out!" Serena shouted and pushed Darien out of the way. "How dare you attack my guy? I'm the one you want. So come on Nega trash. Lets rumble."

"Lights out for you, it's past your bed time."

"I'll say when it's my bed time thank you!" Sailor Moon said, as she pulled out her sceptre and got ready to take out the trash. "Moon sceptre elimination."

The monster cried out as it turned into dust.

"Sailor Moon, amazing job," said Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon put her sceptre away. "I'm really glad you're alright again."

"Darien, I just knew in my heart you still loved me," she said as she took a step forward.

"Serena… But I… I … I don't love you." Tuxedo Mask said with obvious hesitation.

"What? But how can I believe that when you just came to my rescue?" she asked.

"That's another story, believe me. Our love is like a rose, beautiful when it's in bloom but it can't last forever." He said, walking away. As he walked a rose flew in the wind toward Serena.

"No…" she said falling to the ground where the rose lay. She watched him as he rode off. The Scouts watched helplessly as their leader fell.

Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ami asked.

Serena slowly rose to her feet. She stared in the direction Tuxedo Mask had left. She tried to hold back the tears. "I just want to be alone," she whispered. Serena began to leave.

"Serena!" Rei called, she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "We're here for you, you know that right?"

Serena nodded, "thanks." Rei let her go.

"She needs time alone," Luna said. The Scouts watched helplessly as Serena disappeared into the darkness.

It began to rain lightly as Serena walked home. New thoughts ran though her mind as she tried to answer all the unanswered questions she had. Why was Darien doing this to her, why wouldn't he tell her what she had done wrong? How could he suddenly not care for her? He couldn't have just all of a sudden decided he didn't love her. What about all they had been through? She tried to let him go but she couldn't. She just couldn't understand.

Was it something she said or had done? Was she too clingy? She tried to think back to the day he had broken up with her. It was so sudden. The girls had told her he was just in a bad mood. But how long could a bad mood last? It had been weeks. She had tried to talk to him countless times and he had told her he just didn't have the same feelings for her anymore or he would ignore her, making things worse.

As her thoughts took over her attention she became unaware of her surroundings. She didn't even know if she was going the right way home.

Darien sat on the dock. His motorcycle parked beside him. He hadn't felt like going back to his apartment so he decided to get some air and just think about everything. He knew he was hurting her but he couldn't risk the danger that his dreams told him were going to happen to her if they stayed together

He heard a small whimper behind him. In the distance he notice Serena walking towards the pier. He noticed she was holding the rose he had given her. It pained him to see her like this.

Serena leaned against the wall leading up to the dock and sunk down to the ground. She finally just let it go. The tears fell from her eyes and were washed away in the light rain. She just didn't understand. She let go of the rose. It fell into the wind. Maybe she should stop trying. Her countless efforts hadn't worked and Serena realized that they just made Darien grow angrier with her.

Darien felt a piece of the rose hit his face and fly on. He had never seen her like this. Even through the break-up she had seemed so determined to get him back. Now she was broken. He crept closer to the ledge to see her. He stayed in the secrets of the darkness. He could hear her talking aloud to herself.

"This just isn't worth it. If he doesn't love me anymore I wont waste my time trying to get him back," she said. She was trying to convince herself. Her voice was shaking with anger and she broke again.

"Oh why did I try so hard for him? It's just so unfair. He's always been cold but I just don't understand. I don't want to understand anymore. I just want to forget him. Oh please just let me forget him." She said, as she curled her self into a ball and rocked herself.

Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really want to forget about him? Was he hurting her this bad? He had thought this had been for the best.

"Hey girly. What are you doing up this late?" a voice from the shadows called out. A man appeared and startled Serena.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing up this late girly?" The man asked again, coming closer to her.

"Leave me alone!" Serena said, getting off her feet. The man sprang towards her and grabbed her arm. Serena felt a jolt of power serge through her. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees in front of the man.

Darien seeing this, jumped from his hiding spot.

"Bug off creep," Darien said, jumping in front of Serena and breaking the mans hold on her.

"Oh, who are you?" the man asked, stumbling backwards.

"Doesn't concern you," Darien said, "now leave her alone."

"You her little boyfriend?"

"What is it to you?"

"I just wanted to know who she was," the man said, sinking back into the shadows, with a grin plastered on his face. Darien stared after him. It puzzled him that the man left without a fight. What did he want with Serena anyway?

"I could have handled him on my own," Serena snapped, not waiting for Darien to say anything she started to walk away.

"Serena!" Darien started after her.

"No Darien! Just leave me alone!" She walked quickly away from him.

"Serena, please" he said, trying to keep up with her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "You wanted it to be this way. I tried Darien. I didn't want to let go. Well guess what? I'm done trying to get you back now. You have it the way you want it," Serena said. They were a few feet away from each other.

"Serena…"

Serena turned around and started to walk away again.

"Serena!" Darien said as he grabbed her arm. With this the Crystal reacted. The familiar pink light flashed from Serena's bow on her chest.

"Leave me alone. I loved you Darien and I tried so hard for us. But you gave up on us! So what do you want from me now?" Serena demanded. She could feel him tighten his grip on her. She ripped her arm out of his grasp. Darien stepped back. "Now you know how it feels to try your hardest for something and have someone rip it all away."

The light still flashed. It seemed to be getting stronger with Serena's powerful words. Darien watched as she slowly transformed into Princess Serena. He looked down at him self and realized he was dressed as Prince Darien.

"Serena, there is a reason I've been pushing you away. Please listen."

Despite her best efforts, Serena couldn't move. She was forced to listen.

"Serena, listen. I was pushing you away because… because I've had this feeling, a feeling that something is going to go very wrong if we stay together. A feeling that if we are together something will happen to you," He said, taking her hands, "It wasn't just a feeling. It was a dream. A horrible dream and the more I tried to ignore it, the more vivid the dream became. So we have to wait. Just for a little while. I couldn't think of another way to push you away and I didn't think you'd understand if I just told you this."

"You know how I feel. Not even my own destruction would stop me from being with you Darien. Even if something were to happen, we could fight it off together. So no, I don't understand. And now I just want you to leave me alone because I'm done trying and there is no sense if you're just going to say all this and then push me away from you. I'm trying to move on from you now and you are making this impossible so why can't you just go away?"

"Serena, why can't you listen to me."

Everything around them became dark and it seemed like they were the only people on earth.

"Princess Serena we are meant to be together. I know I've treated you horribly, but it's just… I don't want anything bad to happen to you. We have to be strong. Maybe it's not time for us now but if we can just get past this."

"Prince Darien, we both know this is not what you want. You are a true friend for trying to help me, but this… the feelings we shared are gone. What you said was true, I just didn't realize it. I know this now. I was only trying to fool myself."

"Oh Princess Serena," Darien said, floating towards her. "You were not trying to fool anyone. I was. I was so afraid for you when I didn't realize how much you've grown. Look at everything we've shared."

By the touch of his hand they both seemed to float backwards in time. They watched as the moon kingdom announced that it was under attack. They watched themselves' dance together. The happy moments came rushing over them.

"I wish we could remember more of this time," Darien said, as Princess Serena jumped off her balcony after her love. Time seemed to stop and they were whisked to their battle against Queen Beryl. They just stood watch as Sailor Moon saved Darien from Queen Beryl with her locket. Yet again they were whisked away to find themselves' in Alan and Ann's apartment.

"_Darien, can you hear me? It's me, Darien, Sailor Moon,"_

_"Meat ball head?"_

_"That's right. Do you finally remember us? Oh Darien. Do you remember about the moon princess?"_

_"Yes my sweet."_

_"We'll be together again I promise. Just like you were there for me Darien I'll fight to protect our kingdom so we can be as happy and peaceful as we were then. Do you remember?"_

_"Yes, I remember everything."_

_Ann attacked them, knocking them back. Princess Serena took a step forward to help but Prince Darien held her back. They kept watching remembering that piece of memory._

_"Renounce your love for Darien and I might spare you." Ann yelled._

_"No! I never renounce my feelings. True love can't be taken away by anyone."_

"That was the first time I realized I really truly love you," Prince Darien whispered in Princess Serena's ear as the scene played out in front of them. "The first time I realized that the past had nothing to do with my feelings for you now."

_"We'll still have each other no matter what they do to us," Sailor Moon said, as she caught Darien from falling._

Princess Serena and Prince Darien were whisked away from their memories and brought back to their present. They stood on the dock and watched the water.

"Prince Darien… how do I know you won't pull away from me again even if you are just trying to protect me? Because I don't know if I'll ever have the energy to fight for you again."

"Just know I will always love you no matter what I do or say. But for now we can't be together. We have to stay strong. And I know it's hard for you to ignore me, but you just have to. Just for a little while"

"Yes, but I just can't stand when you distance yourself from me," Princess Serena said, as the silent tears fell from her face. She melted in to his arms. She had fainted and also turned back into Serena. Darien realized that he was back to normal too. He knew that the Crystal had drained her. He had to bring her back home.

Holding her in his arms just felt right to him. But he knew what she wanted was for them to be together and he knew that he just couldn't. Not when they were about to face the biggest challenge yet. He needed to know if she could stay strong even with out him. He just didn't know what to do.

When he got to her house, he opened her bedroom window. He spotted Luna and Rini lying on the bed asleep.

"Sweet dreams Serena." Darien said letting her go onto her bed. "Things will work out, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I do believe this will be the cure for me boredom. Expect a lot of updates very soon since the first 10 chapters have already been written and I am just revamping this story. :)


	2. Evil

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** This chapter's style of writing will differ due to no use of the actual English dubbed anime's dialogue. I hope you enjoy this version of the story and hope that things are cleared up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon

**Review Responses:**

Unknown Reader: Thank you so much for keeping up with this story. I wasn't sure if followers of the old one would keep up with this one and I'm glad you did. I hope this version turns out better than the other one did.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Evil**

For the first time for a long time Serena walked to school. She had been unbelievably early. As she strolled along, she took in all the beautiful sights she usually missed. They were usually just a blur of colors as she raced to school every morning. She had never felt the way she did at that moment. A peculiar tingling feeling had overcome her. She couldn't remember much of the night before. She couldn't remember any events, just the Sailor Scouts begging her to wake up. Then she had some how woken up in her warm bed, early for school. The last couple weeks had been a blur too. She didn't mind it. She felt light, on top of the world, like she could do anything.

Darien was on his way to see Andrew. He didn't have anything on his mind until he rounded the corner. There she was walking about twenty feet ahead of him… actually walking. It was too late to turn around and walk the other way and avoid her. Images of the night before flashed through his mind. The temptation of seeing her so soon ate at him. He wished they could just get through whatever they needed to so they could be together. He prepared for the awkward moment as they met each others glance but as they walked past each other, Serena didn't even look up at him. Darien stopped and turned around. She was still walking. It was almost as if she hadn't even noticed him.

"Serena?" he called. She stopped, looked around for the person who had called her name.

"Oh hey Darien. How are you?" she asked, pausing to look at him. His gaze met hers. She seemed different.

"I'm ok. A little exhausted from last night though. How are you doing?" Darien was glad she was talking to him even though she said she wouldn't.

"I'm good. What did you do last night?" she asked, as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I remember?" she asked slowly. Confusion was clear on her face. He decided not to press the issue. Maybe the spell she was put under the night before caused temporary amnesia.

"Oh never mind. I thought I saw you but I guess I didn't. Well I have to go meet Andrew, talk to you later Serena." Darien said as he rushed away.

Serena walked away slowly. Darien had been nice for once. She wondered why. He was usually a giant prick towards her. She couldn't remember the last time she had run into him. As she tried to think back, her vision became blurry. She didn't have time to think about him. She was early for school for once and she had to keep it that way.

Luna, who had been following Serena from a distance, observed the scene in awe. She couldn't understand how Serena had kept her composure in front of Darien when the night before she had been such a wreck. Luna had decided she was going to keep an eye on Serena for the day when Serena had woken up early. She would report back to the Scouts if she thought it was an issue, but this was more than just an issue.

* * *

When Darien got to Andrew's he didn't even bother looking for him. Instead he sat in the back of the arcade to watch all the kids play their games.

Why didn't Serena remember last night? She didn't seem like she was still under the spell when they had met on the pier. Hadn't they made progress in their relationship? Did she actually realize they just needed to take a little time apart? Maybe she remembered and she was a better actress then he thought.

He couldn't figure it out. He was lost in thought when Andrew came up behind him.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Hey Andrew, uh… nothing." he answered, clearly caught off guard.

"Sure… what's wrong?"

"Serena."

"Hm. I thought you two broke up. What's going on between you two now?"

"It's hard to explain. I want to be with her, but I just can't handle it right now."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Uhh. I don't think so," Darien said, half ignoring his friend. His attention was drawn to Ami and Rei who stood just outside the arcade. They both looked like they had something stuck on their feet. Then he realised that they were talking to Luna. Darien then realized how strange it looked when the girls were talking to Luna. His curiously got the best of him. "Listen, I'll be right back, okay Andrew?"

Not waiting for him to reply, Darien left Andrew sitting there with a blank expression.

"Sure…"

* * *

"And he was the one who had to call her name to get her attention. She didn't even notice him as he walked by. It was very very strange."

"You're right Luna. That is strange. When she left last night it seemed like she was off to ponder more ways to get him back. And for her to walk right by him and keep her composure, something has to be up" Rei said.

"Maybe something happened last night that we don't know about. Maybe she decided on a different way to approach the situation," Ami suggested.

"I don't know what is going on with her but one of you has to talk to her and find out what is going on. She has had enough alone time and now its time for someone to be there for her before it gets under her skin." Luna said.

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to her after school," Rei offered as the sliding doors to the arcade opened. The two girls looked up and met Darien's sorrow filled eyes.

"Hey girls. What are you up too?"

"Oh we were just leaving. I have to get back to the temple and Ami has to go to school." Rei said, slapping Ami on the back so she would catch on.

"Yes and I am late. Sorry Darien, maybe we can catch up some other time?"

Both girls didn't wait for a reply. Luna jumped onto Rei's shoulders and they rushed away from Darien. He stood there watching them slowly disappear. What had happened? What had he done? They must know something or they wouldn't have rushed off like that. Why couldn't they just tell him though?

* * *

When Serena got home from school, she found Rei sitting on her doorstep.

"Hey Serena. Can we talk?"

"Sure Rei, just let me put my stuff inside and then we can go for a walk or something."

"Okay," Rei said. Serena disappeared into the house and the reappeared without her books and with two cookies.

"My mom told me I could take one. These are her best cookies ever," Serena said, handing Rei a cookie. They started slowly walking down the street, "so what did you want to talk about Rei?"

Rei split her cookie in half.

"Well the Scouts wanted me to check on you and see how you're doing. Last night was pretty rough and when you left you looked pretty bummed. We don't know what Darien is up to and you seem pretty torn up about it. Then Luna said she saw you this morning walking to school and you didn't even talk to him. We were just wondering if there's anything we should be worried about"

"What do you mean? Why would I talk to Darien?"

"Well I suppose, he has been a complete jerk towards you. That gives you enough of a reason not to talk to him. But are you sure you're okay? You got over him pretty fast."

"Got over him?" Serena looked completely confused.

"Serena, you and Darien were in love. He just broke up with you and you were devastated."

"Me? In love with Darien? Are you kidding?"

Rei just looked at Serena in disbelief. Serena just took a bite of her cookie. She looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh in Rei's face. She seriously did not remember dating Darien. Something was horribly wrong.

"Are you sure you don't remember dating him?"

"Rei, I think you woke up from a pretty weird dream. I never dated Darien. We hardly even get along." She replied, finishing the last of her cookie.

Rei looked at Serena for a long moment then decided she had to let the Scouts know, "Listen, I have to go help my grandpa I just remembered. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you later Rei," Serena said. She hugged her friend and turned back towards her house.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Rei flipped open her communicator, "Scouts. There is something really wrong with Serena. She doesn't remember dating Darien or being in love Darien or anything. I tried talking to her and she was completely clueless, like I was a martin from outer space. We're going to have a secret meeting at the temple in ten minutes. If you see Serena or Darien, don't say anything to them. We have to figure this out girls."

Rei got a chorus of 'Rights' as she headed for the temple.

Mina was the last Scout there.

"So what did she say Rei?" Lita asked.

"She laughed at me when I asked her if she was still in love with Darien and then acted almost snotty about him like she was too good for him or something."

"Something most definitely happened then. We have to find out what before it's permanent," Artemese said.

The Scouts nodded. But how would they fix this?

"We could try asking Darien what happened last night," Ami said.

"Yeah, maybe they ran into each other and something happened," Lita said.

"What if it's the negaverse? They could have her under a spell." Mina said.

"When did she get home last night Luna?"

"I don't remember, but I know the window was open when I woke up and I found Serena sound asleep," Luna said.

"We have to figure this out and fast."

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'm done Rubeus. This is just pathetic. You and the sisters have failed countless times. I want the kid brought back here now!"

"Don't worry Prince Diamond. I have it all under control."

"You have said that countless times but I fail to see any control you have over anyone."

"Diamond, my liege, please rest assured, this time I have everything going as planned."

"And the plan is?"

"To strike a deal with the Scouts. Their leader, Sailor Moon, for the child." Rubeus smiled.

Diamond glared at Rubeus through the mirror. "We do not have Sailor Moon. What are you getting yourself into Rubeus?"

"I put a spell on who I believe to be Sailor Moon. She doesn't know what's happening to her and she's turning evil. She will come to us Prince Diamond. The Scouts will not know what's wrong before its too late."

"How are you sure this will go as you planned?"

"I'm not Diamond. All I ask is just one more chance. The Scouts will be so desperate to get their precious leader returned to them, they will give up the child and then the future is all ours for the taking."

"This girl had better be Sailor Moon Rubeus. This is the last chance I'm granting you. If this plan fails, I will take matters into my own hands. And you do not want that to happen."

"I understand," Rubeus bowed, "Would you like to see the girl?"

"Yes, let me see her."

Rubeus nodded. He waved his hand and the reflection where Diamond once was, was replaced with the image of the girl sitting on the steps of her house. She resembled Sailor Moon. The image stayed in place for a couple seconds and then Diamond returned. He nodded and disappeared.

Rubeus sighed. Now the only thing was to make sure that this girl was really Sailor Moon and that she was in fact turning evil. He was not sure if he had come in contact long enough with the girl to place the spell on her. He could feel the negative energy radiating off her. It was strong and he was almost certain the girl was Sailor Moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. This is another chapter that hasn't changed much. As always, review please.


	3. Chasing Cars

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** This is the chapter that has changed almost completely. I hope it makes more sense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon

**Review responses:**

Chacaya and A&S: Thank you. This one is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Chasing Cars**

Prisma and Avery stood before Rubeus. He had called them to fill them in on the plan after his meeting with Diamond.

"What's this about Rubeus?" Avery whined, "I had a nail appointment."

"And I had a hair appointment. Make it fast Rubeus," Prisma agreed.

"Well if you both you stop complaining I would be able to begin," Rubeus growled. The two fell silent. He could tell they were both giving him their utmost attention, they just didn't show it. They were both preoccupied with their nails or their hair.

"Last night I poisoned Sailor moon," This grabbed both of their attention completely.

"I thought we handled that little twerp last night," Prisma half screeched. The two girls stared at him.

"Obviously you failed," Rubeus challenged. "anyway, she is poisoned now. Slowly, she'll give in to temptation. I've already fogged her memory."

"What do you mean? Fogged her memory?" Avery asked.

"Well, to slip into temptation, to join our side, she cannot be in love. The particular spell I put on her made her forget the greatest thing she has ever loved and left her defenceless to evil."

"So what's the plan," Prisma asked, keeping her composure as always.

"We wait until her defences are low enough to be breached. Then we bring her on our side."

* * *

Serena had been doodling in her notebook when she heard her mother invite Darien in. Listening to his quiet movements up the stairs, she saw fit to head him off at her door way. She had told her mother that she didn't want to be bothered, she had too much homework that needed to be finished. Apparently her mother did not agree. She couldn't understand why he was so present in her life. She had always thought Darien was cute, but he was a jerk. Why the sudden change of heart?

Sure enough, after a quick 'hello' to Rini, he knocked on Serena's door. She opened it, her face hopefully giving away her mood.

"Serena," he started, evidently ignoring her expression, "Can we talk?"

The helped expression on his face made her heart melt. She hated how charming men could be.

"Sure," she opened her bedroom door wider to let him through. It wasn't the first time he had been in her room. Nothing had changed, but something was different. She sat back at her desk and he took a seat on the bed. Serena began doodling again, hardly noticing that he was in the room. Without looking up she asked, "so what's up?"

He watched her, running through his thoughts, wondering what he should say. When he didn't answer, she glanced over at him, "Darien?"

"What happened last night?" was all he could muster.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, between us, what happened?"

The confused look fell over her face again. "Darien, what are you talking about? Nothing happened last night. I was home the entire night."

Darien's heart stopped. "last night Serena. I know I've been pushing you away but don't you think this is taking it a little bit too far?"

His eyes flew up to meet hers. She almost looked as if she was struggling with something. "Serena. I know you felt the same way. I know last night was special. I know I hurt you, but I'm not giving up on us."

"Darien. I don't know what you're talking about. There is no us and nothing happened last night. We barely know each other. You're a jerk to me and call me meatball head. That is about the extent of our relationship." She said. She had put down the pen and turned to face him while she spoke.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time," he breathed, trying to keep his cool. He was getting frustrated with the whole situation. He got of the bed and started towards her. She stared up at him.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm telling you the truth. I don't know you and I never dated you. I don't know why everyone keeps saying that we have. Now please, leave me alone, I have to finish my work and you've said all you need to say or at least its all I want to hear."

Darien sighed. He glanced down at the piece of paper she had been drawing on. There were roses and a man in a mask. It took him a couple seconds to register it was him.

"Serena, why are you drawing Tuxedo Mask?" he asked. He watched as her eyes grew wide in amazement.

"How do you know who he is?" she asked, shocked. She moved her arm to cover the drawings.

He stared at her in awe. She really didn't remember anything. She didn't even know who he was. He couldn't believe it. What had happened?

She stood up before he could come any closer. "please leave Darien." She was slowly backing him out of her room.

"Serena," he whispered her name.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she said as she closed the door. He found himself standing alone in the hallway in disbelief. He had to clear his head. He didn't even notice Rini in her room watching the scene. She hopped off the bed and followed him downstairs. She watched him turn left down the street outside. What was wrong with Serena? Darien was finally back, confessing his love for her, and she pretended that she hadn't been in love with him? None of it made scene.

Darien didn't know where he was going. His legs just did the walking. He didn't understand. Something was wrong. He had felt the difference in her room. He couldn't pin point what it was but it was something.

It hurt to breathe. All of the things she had said kept replaying in his mind. This was no left over amnesia. The only thing he could think to do was to let the girls know about it. Maybe it was just Serena's way of getting over him but he had to at least inform them of what he felt when he entered her room.

He heard the girls talking inside. When he knocked they stopped and he heard footsteps closing in on the door. It was Ami who had answered the door.

"Oh Darien. Come in. We were just talking about you." she said, stepping aside to let him in. He stepped into the temple and met the girls looks. Before any of them could say anything he blurted:

"I wouldn't have bothered you girls if this wasn't important."

They all patiently waited for him to continue. He looked at each of them one at a time.

"I went to Serena's just before I came here. She's not herself."

"We know Darien." Luna stated for them all. He just looked at her.

Ami was the one to elaborate, "Luna saw the way she brushed passed you this morning Darien. She informed us. We thought it was odd so Rei checked into it."

Eyes turned to Rei. "She told me that she didn't remember dating him."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then Rei quietly asked, "what if she was just lying to me?"

"If she was lying, she lied to me too," The girls all looked at him shocked. The situation just went from bad to worse. Serena would never lie to Darien. "She told me she didn't remember dating me either. Told me that we had no relationship. She had to let me into her room because the door was closed and when I was finally in there, there was something completely different about it."

Another longer silence filled the room.

"Girls, what happened to her?"

"One of us should have fallowed her last night. We should have left her alone," Mina stated.

"She came down to the pier," Darien stated, "she didn't know I was there. I could hear her crying. Then she was attacked by this homeless man and I saved her. We got to talking… well fighting and then something happened. We turned into the Prince and Princess and watched our old memories. They were all about the battles had fought in."

"So she was with you?" Lita asked.

"Yes. We agreed to work on our relationship after everything happened. That's why I don't understand why she brushed me off this morning and why I wanted to check up on her this afternoon."

"Did you bring her home?" Luna inquired.

"Of course. Through the window. You were already asleep."

"Good."

"So everything was O.K between you two last night?" Artemis asked. Darien hadn't realized he was there.

"Like I said, we agreed to distance ourselves, take a little time out. Make sure that we be strong without the relying on one another," Darien sighed, and took a seat on one of the couches, "I shouldn't have pushed her away."

"Darien, it's not your fault," Rei said. She got up and sat behind him and stroked his back, "Something is definitely wrong and we are going to figure out what."

At that moment, the door slid open. They all looked up.

"Rei, what is _he_ doing here, and why are you stroking his back," came Serena's voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update and I know it is short. I'm busy with the Christmas holidays. I promise the next chapter wont take as long to post. Please review. They are what encourages me to continue.


	4. Make Me Wanna Die

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** This is another chapter that has completely changed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Make Me Wanna Die**

"So. What is he doing here? Since when do we hang out with creeps?" Serena persisted. There was a sudden tension in the room. Serena's eyes hadn't moved from Rei and Darien. Darien's eyes were fixated on the floor and Rei locked Serena's stare. No one had said anything, there was nothing to say.

"He came to talk," Mina finally stated. Serena slowly moved from the doorway and into the room.

"Why would he come and talk to you guys?" she asked. There was a rude tone to her voice that Luna was about to scold but Lita beat her to it.

"Serena, it's Darien. He is always welcome here. You don't have to be so rude about it,"

"I know who_ he _is. That doesn't answer my question," Serena snapped back.

"Serena, he is our friend," Ami said, slowly. She didn't want a snappy reply.

"Since when?" Serena asked. She hadn't moved.

"Since forever Serena. How could you forget? And even if he isn't your friend it gives you no right to be so rude to my guests. This is my temple. I allowed Darien in. If you have such a problem with it then you can leave." Rei finally snapped. She could feel Darien flinch every time Serena had made a complaint about him.

"So you're going to stick up for him over me? He's been such a jerk all this time and suddenly I'm the bad guy? And you guys keep shoving it down my throat that we've dated? What kind of garbage is that? It's impossible. I can't stand the guy. I'm sick of you acting like you are all better than me. I'm going home."

And with a turn of her heel and a slam of the door, she was gone. Darien jumped up and raced after her. The Scouts were all paralyzed. Serena was never one to storm out on them. At least not as seriously as she had. They had listened to Rei and Serena fight before, but not like this. Mina reached over and hugged Rei. None of them liked what was going on.

"Serena, don't you ever talk to the Scouts like that," Darien said. He had caught up to her in a flash and grabbed her arm. He didn't care if she didn't know him. She had no right to act the way she just had.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. I don't even know you," Serena said, turning away from him and trying to rip her arm out of his grasp.

"Listen to me," he said. He held onto her arm and pulled her toward him with all his strength. It was the only way he was going to get her to listen. He pulled her into a bear hug. Her face into his chest. She tried to fight back but she couldn't.

"Serena, you honestly can't remember last night? Everything we shared," he asked. A tear fell from his cheek and landed in her hair. She had enough strength to pull away from him just enough to look up at him.

"We never shared anything," she said angrily.

"You remember being a Sailor Scout, but you can't remember me?" he asked, losing hope. What had done this to her? Maybe the transformation they had undergone by the silver crystal. Why could he remember?

"Of course I remember being a Sailor Scout. I'm Sailor Moon and I think being as important as I am I would remember anyone… you being an exception," she said. She looked up into his eyes and saw another tear about to fall.

Darien caught her gaze and could feel himself pulling in towards her. Just before their lips met she whispered, "Darien…"

She said it the way she used to. The tone of voice she used when he had done something cute. The same tone she used just before they had kissed the night before when he had saved her. It was heart felt and he knew they both could feel it. Darien thought he had her back.

But as soon as their lips met, she tore away.

"Let me go! Let me go you creep!" she yelled.

Obeying, he loosened his grip. His eyes opened to the sight of her running down the steps.

"Serena..."

* * *

Serena ran down the steps. Her lips still tingled from the kiss. It was strange. The feel of his lips against hers was familiar. Was what everyone had been saying true? Had she known him better? Impossible. She just really didn't know who Darien was and she refused to believe other wise.

She walked quickly. She just wanted to be home and in bed. She should have never left the house. She was almost home wasn't paying attention until it was to late when she turned the corner. He tried to side step her, but she had been hurrying giving them no chance but to collide.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," she muttered. The coffee the man was carrying fell to the ground almost splattering over their feet.

"No, I am so sorry," the boy said as their glances caught. The boy smiled at her and offered his now empty hand, "I'm Ryan."

Serena paused for a moment. Her eyes trailed him up and down then she took his hand, "Serena."

"You owe me a new cup of coffee," Ryan stated as Serena's eyes settled on the now empty coffee cup laying on the sidewalk.

"Actually I don't have any money on me and I need to get home," Serena said, flashing him a fake smile.

"Well we can forget the coffee if you let me walk you home," he offered. Serena took a good look at him. His red-brown hair stood up on his head. His eyes were crystal blue, like diamonds. He was thin, build and wore nice clothes. She thought about it for a second. They were not far from her house so she wouldn't have to endure him for long. You only live once, right?

"Sure," she said, trying to act as if it were no big deal. Ryan was really good looking and she could use the company after what happened with Darien.

"You're in high school?" he asked, not wasting any time. They began walking towards Serena's house.

"Yeah, you?"

"No. I'm new in town. I'm just settling down." He said, glancing sideways at her, "So, what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"Hm, whenever I have free time I like to hang out with my friends," she said. She could see the gate to her house, "you?"

"I like a good night out on the town," he said, as they stopped in front of her house.

"This is me." she said, opening the gate.

"Listen, I'd love to take you out," he said as he took her hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, "Call me sometime. I know this great club. I'd love to take you."

"Thanks for the walk home," Serena smiled. He finished the number and kissed it.

"Goodnight Serena," He smiled, still standing at the gate.

"Night Ryan," Serena called as she closed the door. She leaned against it. _Had that really just happened?_ A boy had never been so forward with her. He was so sweet. She locked the door and slipped upstairs. She peeked into Rini's room. She was fast asleep already. It didn't take Serena to jump into her pyjamas and joined her.

* * *

Prince Diamond sat alone on his throne. He could feel the power serge through him. It was a different kind of power. It was the feeling of someone pure turning evil. Rubeus' plan was working but for how long? He knew that Sailor Moon resembled Neo-Queen Serenity amazingly.

Diamond had had an obsession with Queen Serenity since the first time he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful. The way her eyes were crystal blue, her hair blond as anything and the way her gown fitted her tiny body. The Prince of the Earth was not worthy. If Diamond could bring her to his side, he would change the course of history. The kingdom would be his and the Prince good-for-nothing would be out of the picture. It was perfect.

* * *

_Darien just stood there in the bright light. Serena tried to reach out and touch him. She didn't understand why he was there. He turned around to face her. His voice rang out to her like a bell._

_"I love you, Serena,"_

_Then we he was gone._

_"Serena?"_

_She whirled around to face the voice. It was Ryan. He was standing there, smiling at her._

_"Ryan.." she called to him. Then Darien was there. In between Ryan and her._

_"Serena," they both called out to her._

She woke up in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock. It was 1 in the afternoon. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in so late. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Ryan's number was still written on her hand. A little smudged but still legible. She checked the mirror to make sure the pen hadn't marked her face. She transferred it to a piece of paper before she hopped into the shower.

She spent the whole day to herself. The girls called about ten times throughout the day. She ignored them all. She just wanted a day to herself.

The phone had been staring at her the whole day. Ryan's number seemed to burn on her skin, even though it was gone. It was 6:24pm when she decided to call him.

"Hello?" His husky voice answered after the third ring.

"Hi Ryan? It's Serena," she replied.

"Serena. Couldn't keep yourself away for more than a day?" His tone changed.

"Don't flatter yourself," was her response.

"Okay, okay I won't. What are you up to?" He asked, half laughing.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you had any plans."

"I do in fact," Serena was glad it was an over the phone conversation so he didn't see her face fall, "A couple friends and I are going to this new club, Rapture. You should come. I know you're underage but I can get you on the list."

Serena smiled. A night out on the town should be fun. "Sure. Can I bring a friend?"

Ryan smirked, "as long as it's not a boy."

Serena smiled to herself, "It's not."

"Alright. The club is downtown. Right next to that cute little flower shop. I'll see you there around 10:30."

"See you there,"

* * *

Serena found herself not being able to stop smiling. After a couple minutes of pleading, Serena had Molly to agree to come with her. The two girls got ready at Serena's. Neither of them could stop giggling after their first beer, let alone their second. They left for the club at 10. On the way out of her room they ran into Rini.

"Hey kid. What are you doing tonight?" Serena asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" she asked. She was in her Pjs, Luna ball at hand.

"Out," Serena said. She and Molly exchanged glances and giggled a little more.

"Serena…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful okay?"

"Sure thing Rini," Serena smiled. Rini heard the door click shut and the girls heels hitting the hard pavement. She opened Serena's room door and went inside. Rini looked at Serena's dresser. It was lined with pictures of all her friends. Rini looked at them all. Rei and Serena, The whole gang, Serena and Rini, Serena cooking with Lita and plenty of others. Rini looked again. There were no pictures of Darien.

Rini crawled into Serena's clean bed. It was now almost completely dark.

"Mommy, I want to go home," Rini said. She fell asleep.

* * *

The girls could hear the club from halfway down the street. Molly stopped at the end of the line.

"No no no hunny," Serena said pulling her friend out it, "We don't need to wait. We're on the list." she smiled at her friend. Molly looked impressed. Serena could tell she was nervous though. It was their first attempt to get into a club underage. She was a little nervous herself. She wasn't sure if Ryan had actually put her name on the list.

"Can you let me and my friend in please. We're on the list," Serena said the bodyguard at the door. She gave him her fakest smile. The bouncer eyed her up and down before checking the list. Serena had her most expensive little black dress on that was accented with silver jewellery.

"Names?"

"Serena plus one,"

He scanned the list a second time. He then unclipped the red velvet rope to let the two girls in. Molly was terrified. "Have a good night," Serena heard him say.

"Serena, are you sure we should be doing this?" Molly asked, just as soon as they were out of the bouncers ear shot. They could feel the beat as they entered the room. The lights flashed different colours and there was one big dance floor in the middle of the room. Booths filled with people were against the wall, but the bar seemed to be the biggest attraction.

"Relax Mol. We are going to have so much fun!" Serena said. She was scanning the room for Ryan. She spotted him sitting at a booth with two girls. She grabbed Molly's arm and spun her around. She locked Molly's gaze. In a hypnotic tone, Serena told Molly: "Go to the booth over there with three people in it. I want you to sit with them while I get drinks."

Molly just nodded and headed to the table. Serena wasn't sure what she had just done to her best friend, but she liked it. She squeezed her tiny little body in-between all the people at the bar. She waved at the bar tender who came right over.

"What will it be miss?" he asked.

"Two long island iced teas."

"Here you go," he said, handing her the drinks, "and this one is on the house," he said winking at her.

Serena made her way back to the table. When she got there, she found Molly sitting with Ryan and his two friends. The girls were chatting away with Molly. Ryan perked up when he noticed Serena standing there.

"Oh Serena this is Avril and this is Pamela and that's Ryan," Molly introduced her new friends, "guys this is Serena."

"Nice to meet you," Avril said as she took a sip of whatever she was drinking,

"Nice to meet you too," Serena said passing Molly her drink. Her gaze changed from the three girls to Ryan who returned the stare. He was pretty cute even in the dark.

"Nice to meet you," Ryan winked, offering his hand once again. She took it and pulled him out of the booth. "Let's dance." Ryan let her pull him to the dance floor leaving the girls behind.

* * *

Darien had been at the temple all day trying to help the scouts get a hold of Serena and trying to make a plan. They had all fell asleep in the process. He knew they were all exhausted. He was just a tired himself. He didn't even bother to tell them he was leaving. He had watched the sun slip down out of sight. It was late. He wasn't even sure what time it was.

The girls hadn't come to any solid conclusions but the one thing they were sure about was that there was something wrong. Something must have happened to her. They had seen those memories. He remembered what she had said last night:

"Now you know how it feels to try your hardest for something and have someone rip it all away."

But she wasn't really ripping it all away from him, was she? Even if she was, what was she ripping away?

'_Your heart'_

Why would she be the one to do this? If at all he should be the one pretending she didn't exist or that he didn't know her. How could she just give up on him? Was this how she felt when he had broken up with her and told her he didn't want their past to decide their future?

"Yes, but I just can't stand when you distance yourself from me,"

What was happening to him?

* * *

As the ATB and Paul Van Dyke rave mix blasted out of the speakers, Serena found herself on the dance floor swaying to the beat with Ryan. All memories of Darien or the Scouts calling her all day and all the stuff had just disappeared and were tomorrows problem.

As the music sped up, she heard herself laughing. They started jumping all around and she found her arms rapped around his neck and his hands found their way to her hips. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. She was glad she had met him.

The music seemed to go on forever. It slowed and sped up, changed beats and had some pretty funky sounds to it. Serena felt as if she and Ryan were the only ones on the dance floor and she loved it.

The music stopped playing and Ryan had to admit, he didn't want it to. Dancing with Serena was fun. The DJ started yelling something he was sure no one in the room could understand. The left the dance floor for the bar where Serena found the boys lining up to buy her shots. She had never been drunk before. She loved the hazy feeling. After too many shots, Ryan pulled her back to the dance floor. She had lost track of time of how long they swayed to the music. She counted five more songs before Serena broke, "Want to get some air?" She asked.

"Sure," he said. She pulled him through the crowd. They burst out of a fire exit. She was laughing at something unknown to Ryan. They both stumbled down the short flight of stairs into an alleyway. His hand clasped hers as the stumbled further into the alleyway. She pushed him against one of the brick walls. His eyes met hers for a split second before she leaned in. It took Ryan no time to pull her closer. He turned her so she was pushed up against the wall. He deepened the kiss and he heard her squeal of surprise as his tongue slipped passed her lips. He was about to lose himself when he remembered that she was half… or all… in the bottle. He pulled away.

"Serena," he whispered between gasps of air. She was breathing heavy too. She leaned her head against his rising chest.

"Walk me home?" she offered. He took her hand and guided her out of the alleyway. She giggled the whole way home.

Darien was wandering home when he heard her giggling. He could hear it from a mile away. He stopped dead and waited for her to get closer. He realized that she was with someone. It was a man he'd never seen before.

"Serena?" Darien called. She stopped giggling and the two of them stopped in front of Darien. They had linked arms and it seemed like she was leaning on him for support. "Serena, who is this?" His eyes flashed up to meet Ryan's as he said it.

"I'm her date," Ryan spoke up for himself. "and who are you?" he spat back.

Darien too a step forward, "Don't take that tone with me."

"Don't get in my face," Ryan said and he let go of Serena as he took a step forward as well.

It took a second for Serena to catch on as to what was happening. "Darien would you back off."

"Who is this Serena?" his tone was stern as he asked her a second time. His eyes were locked with Ryan's.

"Don't you speak like that to her." Ryan shoved Darien back. Darien didn't take long to get back in Ryan's face but Serena wouldn't have it.

"Damnit Darien. Leave me alone," She said. She took Ryan's hand and led him passed Darien. Darien stood there lost in the moment. Disbelief over came him.

"I'm sorry about that," Serena said as they stood outside her door.

"Don't worry about it. I should have figured a pretty girl like you would have jealous ex-boyfriends," He smiled.

"He's not my ex," she said.

"Oh. So you're dating him? Well that might be a problem," Ryan smirked as he leaned down to steal a kiss.

Serena broke the kiss, "Thanks for the night out,"

"Any time," Ryan smiled. He stole one more kiss before letting her disappear behind her door. Serena drunkenly found her way up to her room. She didn't even take off her dress before she landed in her bed.

Ryan waited for the light in Serena's room to flicker off to shimmer back to what he called home. He felt so alive. The power radiating off of the girl was almost too much to handle and he knew that the whole family could feel it. His plan was working and he was almost sure that Serena was Sailor Moon.

Avery and Prisma were waiting for him when he got back.

"Thanks for ditching us," Prisma snapped.

"Is it her?" Avery questioned.

Rubeus just smiled at them both.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's your chapter. It's one of my favourites right now. I'm happy with how I changed it. Please Review.


	5. No Where Warm

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** This is another chapter that has completely changed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No Where Warm**

Sunday was Serena's favourite day of the week. Even though the dreaded Monday was just the next day. Who needed school anyway? She stretched and yawned and slowly peeled the covers off of her. She hated getting out of bed. It was the hardest part of the day with how early it was. Quickly grabbing for the brush on her dresser, she noticed a strand of black hidden amongst her blonde locks. She examined it thoroughly, shrugged and kept brushing. She had to convince herself to put it up in its normal two pig tailed fashion.

She returned to sit on her bed for a moment. Gazing out of the window and the only thing she found herself wanting to do was call Ryan. It was too early for that. Her thoughts branched out to what had happened last night and the last couple days. Last night had been amazing and something she had never done before. She didn't usually indulge in the things that she had last night. It felt good. She didn't know how she got there but falling for Ryan had definitely happened. He was cute, charming and very fun. Darien was the one she was going to have to be careful. He was getting very possessive. It was unbelievable that he had even shown up the night before.

Her thoughts even trailed to the girls. She missed them and now that the thought was on her mind they hadn't run into any Scout trouble in a couple of days. It was a good feeling to have a couple days to herself but she knew she was going to have to speak to the girls eventually. They were her best friends after all.

She had almost fallen asleep again when her phone rang. She couldn't help but wonder who could be calling her at this hour. She hoped her parents hadn't heard it.

"Hello," she whispered into the phone.

"Up at this hour," his sweet voice replied.

"I wouldn't be if strangers would stop calling me early in the morning," she nagged, laying back on her bed.

"I'm definitely not a stranger," she could feel his smile through the phone.

"So what are you doing up so early, calling me?" she asked.

"I never went to sleep. I can't stop thinking about you," he gushed. Serena's heart skipped a beat.

"You don't beat around the bush," Serena said. There was a moments pause before she replied, "I can't stop thinking about you either. Last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"I'm glad you had fun." he said, taking another moment. "You should meet me in the park at sunset. The East side dress. I have something to show you."

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Serena said.

"See you soon," Ryan said. Serena heard his phone click shut and she turned off hers too. She rolled over and squealed. She knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I want you to follow me to the park. Stay out of view until I give the signal. For the spell to transform her, we have to taint our little princess," Avery and Prisma nodded.

"You know Rubeus, you better be careful. Even if it is just for the plan, if Diamond finds out how close you've been to this girl," Avery prompted.

Rubeus glared, "Diamond understands how important this plan is. We need that girl and then we'll have our city all to ourselves," They all grinned at each other. They were all so close.

* * *

The day went surprisingly fast. The girls had called her and after the third time her mother forced her to pick up. After a couple minutes of quick conversation and convincing them that she was fine, she hung up. She knew she would have to face them one day to talk to them about what happened between her and Darien, as much as she didn't want to. It was almost sunset and she was almost there.

She could see him leaning over the bridge. As she got closer she felt stranger and stranger. She could feel the radiation of his smile as she approached him.

"Hi," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Hi," smiled back. She pulled back from his kissed, "What did you want to show me?"

He pulled her into another kiss. Serena could feel the urgency in this kiss. She felt his tongue against hers. This time she was ready. Her tongue wrestled back. His hands slipped down to her thighs and pressed her into him. He could feel a moan rise up in her throat. She broke the kiss briefly, "What did you want to show me?" she repeated.

His hangs were still wandering up and down her body. She had never felt this way before. She felt subdued. "Ryan.." she whispered. His lips met hers again. As powerless as she felt she knew she wanted him. She broke the kiss again only to pull him off the bridge and into the seclusion.

Ryan had her up against a tree the moment they were out of the public eye. Between breaths she whispered: "So what do you want Ryan?"

His kisses trailed down her neck, "you, Serena."

His hand slipped up her thigh once again. Serena had never felt like this before. She had to try to push this feeling aside.

"Ryan," She pushed him off of her, "Stop. Please."

"You want this just as bad as I do," He said, forcing himself on her again. Serena contemplated her options. She tried to push him off her again but this time he was ready. His had and wandered up her dress again. She couldn't let him take her like this. With a final shove, he stumbled back. She reached for her crystal quickly.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled. In a moment she was transformed.

* * *

Rei looked up. The girls had all been chattering about Serena as usual. They all stopped talking when she did.

"What is it Rei?" asked Luna.

"Sailor Moon. She's in trouble."

Without hesitation, the girls jumped to their feet and transformed. It took Rei a second to refocus where the energy had came from. She started off towards the park and the rest of the girls followed.

* * *

Darien had been trying to take an afternoon nap when he felt it. It was the feeling he always had when Sailor Moon or the Scouts were in trouble. The feeling coursed through his veins. In a flash he was Tuxedo Mask. He never knew where he was going but he always ended up in the right place.

* * *

Sailor Moon eyed Ryan. She knew she had almost let herself be taken by him. For a split second she had wanted him to. She didn't know what had come over her. She took a breath and she knew he noticed.

"Sailor Moon," he breathed as he took her in. He smiled, "you liked the feeling I know you did."

She stalled at his reaction to her. It was almost as if he knew she was Sailor Moon. "Serena," he whispered.

"Ryan why are you doing this?" she asked. She blinked. Ryan wasn't Ryan anymore. He was Rubeus. She only gasped when Avery and Prisma were at his side.

"Come with us Sailor Moon," Rubeus smiled, extending his hand, "I know you've enjoyed the past couple days. How much freedom and how much happier you feel. You can have it everyday. Just come with us," He said, taking a step toward her. He took her hand and kissed it as he had the first day they met. Serena felt her heart fall. At that moment the last few days were clear to her. She remembered everything. What had happened between her and Darien at the pier. Their moments and the way she had treated him the few days after. She felt awful. She looked back at Rubeus. As much as she had hated him, Ryan had been there for her. She didn't know how she felt. His fingers wrapped around her tiny hand. She found herself looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry girls, I'm not going to turn on you," She said to the girls standing behind Rubeus. She could feel in the air how tense they both were. Rubeus smiled. The two girls exchanged glances. "yes Rubeus. I will come with you."

"Sailor Moon!" rand out a familiar voice. Her eyes glanced up to see who it was. Tuxedo Mask was standing only a few yards away from the scene. "Don't touch her!" He directed at Rubeus.

Tuxedo Mask lunged forward but the two sisters were to quick. He battled against them as Serena watched wide eyed from Rubeus' side. Serena's thoughts drifted back to Rubeus. She had so much fun with him. As Sailor Moon she had all of the responsibility. It was time to do something for herself. Experience something that she really wanted to experience.

"Do it," Sailor Moon whispered. Rubeus didn't let go of Sailor Moon's hand. Black energy surged from his finger tips to her hand and up her arm. The black streak that was not hidden in her hair infected her other blonde strands until her hair was completely black. A black moon replaced her tiara. Her blue skirt turned jet black and smoothed out to hug her body tightly. Her top dyed itself red and fell off her shoulders. Red lipstick made her lips shine and her white gloves were replace with black silk ones. Her boots turned into black stiletto boots. She gasped. The change felt good.

"Serena no!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Rubeus pulled her to him. He kissed her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She turned to face Tuxedo Mask. His eyes were wide with shock. He didn't even notice her energy ball form in the palm of her hand, "And you. I am so sick of you following and criticizing my every move. Give this to the Scouts." she said as she let go of the energy ball and it hit him square in the chest.

* * *

The Scouts were getting closer. They all could feel the energy now and it was bad. They raced through the park and over a bridge. In the dark of the trees they found Tuxedo Mask sprawled out on the ground. The wind picked up and the Scout's eyes found Sailor Moon disappearing into a black hole with members of the family of the Black Moon. She looked as if she belonged with them.

"No Serena!" the Scouts chorused. Sailor Mars ran toward them but they had already faded through the black hole behind them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Venus cried. The Scouts surrounded him. Embedded in his chest was the silver Imperium crystal.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to update and I know its short... but it is the Holidays and it was just Christmas :).


	6. Miss Nothing

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **Got my new Mac, not much work next week and the busy part of the Holidays are over. Expect a lot of updates. Reviews are always appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Miss Nothing**

Serena took in the sight before her. Rubeus looked as if he could jump up like a little kid on Christmas. Avery and Prisma looked like they had just accomplished the best thing in the world. She could feel the dark magic coursing through her veins. She could feel herself caring less and less about what she had just done to Darien. She knew she wanted to feel bad, horrible, like it was the worst thing she could have ever done. She had killed the love of her life and it was thrilling. The adrenaline kick was amazing and she knew she wanted more.

Rubeus observed her for a second and whispered in her ear, "the first time is always the best. Get used to the feeling, it gets much better than this," He winked at her and swiftly moved in front of his mirror. She was alone standing in the middle of the room. She tried to not feel out of place but she couldn't help it.

Rubeus called Diamond using the mirror. Diamond answered very quickly.

"You have Sailor Moon?" Diamond asked, anxiously. Rubeus could tell Diamond was afraid he would fail. Rubeus nodded. "Show me."

Rubeus turned and beckoned her to his side. She could feel Avery and Prisma scrutinizing her as she walked by. Serena decided that she would not let them get her down. She raised her head as she floated past them. When Serena reached the mirror she found herself looking, not at her own reflection, but at a tall man with white hair no older than Rubeus. She could feel his eyes travel up and down her body. She felt violated by this man.

"Neo-Queen Serenity. We finally meet," the man said, stepping out of the mirror. Serena gasped at his trick.

"Serena, this is Prince Diamond," Rubeus introduced. Diamond bowed before her. Suddenly she felt the whole rooms eyes on her. She didn't know what to do so she went with her instincts.

"My pleasure," Serena said, holding her hand out for Diamond to take it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Diamond said greedily. He took her hand and kissed it. Rubeus made no audible sound, but Serena saw him tense up. She knew he was jealous. She chuckled under her breath. Men would never change. "please, come back with me. Let me show you what is in your future. We shall discuss many things."

Diamond pulled her towards the mirror. Serena glanced back at Rubeus for approval or reassurance. All she received was a reluctant nod. She followed Diamond into the mirror and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Darien!" Sailor Mars cried. She reached for the Crystal but it zapped her hand away. Darien was still breathing, but the breathes were becoming raspier and slow. "Oh Darien. How could she have done this? What did she do?"

"Scouts, what are we going to do without Sailor Moon? What happened to her? Why did she go with them? What is going on?" Sailor Jupiter cried. She was quite furious and had let her anger out on a near by tree.

"It was a spell," Sailor Mercury said. She had her computer out. It had detected negative black moon energy.

"Why didn't we notice she was under a spell?" Sailor Venus muttered.

"We did notice, we just didn't know if she was playing a game or not," Sailor Mercury said. She sat with Tuxedo Mask's hand in her lap. He was getting colder and colder.

"How could we not have noticed. She is our friend, our leader, our Sailor Moon! She was never that irresponsible and stubborn," Sailor Venus said. She was now sobbing. She took her place on Tuxedo Mask's other side.

"You can't make somebody evil," Sailor Mars choked out, "there has to be evil there already. The spell just magnified it. She killed Darien. She's not our Serena anymore," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat with Darien's head in her lap. She brushed a strand of hair from his face. They sat in silence for a bit until Darien began moving.

"Darien?" Sailor Mercury asked, "Darien, stay still. Please don't struggle. I know it hurts but please try."

Darien listened to what Sailor Mercury was saying. He coughed a little.

Sailor Mercury sprang into action. "Jupiter, call for help. Mars and Venus help me lay him flat."

The girls moved Darien very slowly. His head remained on Sailor Mar's lap. When he tried to speak they all fell quiet.

"S..ss.. Scouts," His voice was small and soft. Sailor Mars leaned in close to hear him, "Ss.. ave… hh..her,"

"It's okay Darien. Save your strength. An ambulance is on its way. We're all here and you'll be fine," Sailor Mars said. They were all in tears now. Doubt had breached all of their minds. The thought that he wasn't going to make it.

"I…. I….. I love.. her," he said. Sailor Mercury felt his hand go limp. She didn't say anything. She looked down and pushed his hand into a fist and wrapped her tiny fingers around it. A few tears fell into his gloved hand.

"We know Darien. She knows too," Sailor Mars replied, "and you can tell her that too. You're going to be fine." Sirens blared in the back ground and they all quickly transformed back into their normal clothes. Sailor Mercury used her computer to make normal clothes appear on Darien. They were coming. He could make it.

The rasps of his breath grew fainter as the paramedics grew closer. Mina glanced up at Ami and studied her friend's body language. Ami had been feeling his pulse for 5 minutes now. Mina's gaze turned back to Darien's now slightly ajar mouth. The rasps had grown to faint to hear. Mina's hand fell onto his chest. No movement. He was gone.

"Rei…" MIna whispered. More tears formed in her eyes. Rei kept repeating the one sentence: "You're going to be fine."

None of the Scouts moved as the paramedics preyed each of the girls away so they could get to Darien but none of them wanted to move. Darien was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **please review


	7. I get around

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **It's this part of the story I hate the most. I'm not sure where I'm going to take it. Comments in the reviews are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I Get Around**

"Where… Where am I?" a voice whispered. The man was blinded by the white light. He hoped he wasn't alone. He didn't know where he was.

"The middle of things is where you might achieve clarity," a voice quite familiar to him replied. He tried to identify where it was coming from but it was hopeless.

"Am… I.. Dead?" he asked. His voice echoed out all around him.

"Not yet," the voice replied.

* * *

Serena found herself in a grand room. She also found herself fighting fear she felt towards the man named Diamond. She felt she had to answer to his every word and if she didn't it would be a big mistake. He took her hand and lead her towards windows that looked over a large city that looked quite like the Tokyo she had left behind.

"This is your Kingdom, my Queen," he announced. She took it all in. Her eyes gazed over the large castle like building in the middle. It was perfect also very mysterious.

"It looked so different. What happened?" she asked. Her gaze met him and Diamond tried not to faint.

"Things changed when you and what's his face came into power. With your help, we can change it. We can change it all," he said. She felt his arm creep around her shoulder. She tried not to squirm at his touch. If only Rubeus had been the Prince of the Dark Moon family. She noticed a slight change in his face when she had shrugged of his arm. She was going to have to play the part if she was going to survive. She leaned in closer to him and let his arm take its place back on her shoulder.

"I'll make bigger and better changes" she smiled wickedly, "This place is so dull."

Diamond smiled. Rubeus' plan had worked entirely. He had thought he was going to have his work cut out for him but it was going to be easy. He had her wrapped around his finger.

"There is nothing you can do here now. Return to Rubeus to figure out what you and the girls will be doing next." Diamond dismissed. Serena let go of him and returned to the mirror.

* * *

The girls crowded together in the waiting room. They seemed to be the only people there that evening. They had been warning that visiting hours were almost over but it was Rei who spoke up out of anger and told the Nurse that they wouldn't leave until they saw Darien. It had seemed like they had been sitting in the room for ages when Darien's doctor finally came out. Lita was the one in charge of talking to him.

"He's in a coma," the doctor stated calmly, "there was a foreign object lodged in his chest. We tried to remove it but it seems like it was the only thing stopping him from bleeding out so we left it intact."

Lita took a breath, "Do you think he'll wake up?"

She saw him glance down at his papers and then his gaze met hers again, "we're giving him 12 hours. After that, if no one else has claimed him, it will be your decision to pull the plug or wait longer. You may see him. He's in the room on the left."

Lina nodded and the doctor retreated down the hall to finish what other work he had to do. LIta returned to the girls with the report. All of the girls crowded into Darien's room at once. He had a private room in extensive care. It was a hard sight for them all. The Crystal glowed under the blankets. "It's probably the only reason he's still alive," Ami said.

Rei took a seat beside him and took his hand. "We're all here for you Darien. All of us."

* * *

Rubeus had longed to go with Serena as she disappeared through the mirror with Prince Diamond. He didn't understand. How could he have fallen for her. He retreated back to his throne to go over the possibilities of what liking Serena could mean. How was he ever going to keep this secret from Diamond he had yet to find out. Diamond could never know or he would have his head. He wasn't even sure if Serena had the feelings in return. The past couple of days had been amazing and she had to be feeling something for him.

The sound of someone coming through the mirror portal met his ears and he glanced up to see Serena walking through it alone. He had to restrain himself from jumping up to hug her. Her gaze met his.

"Diamond sent me to figure out what we are to do next," she reported. Rubeus got up and was at her side at once. Avery and Prisma glanced at each other.

"Serena, would you mind accompanying me to the city?"

"Not at all," Serena smiled. She took his arm and they were gone.

Avery and Prisma rolled their eyes and continued with their tedious tasks.

Rubeus and Serena found themselves on the top of a very tall building. They both gazed out over the city before saying anything. Rubeus slipped his arm around her shoulders. Her gaze moved to onto him. She had to tell him.

"I don't want to be with Diamond," she hesitated.

"I know," Rubeus replied. He hugged her close to his body. "Serena, we need the little girl to make sure the future goes the way we plan, without Diamond," He lied.

"Why do we need RIni?" Serena inquired.

"Serena, my love, we have to keep Diamond happy. As long as he is happy he'll be easy to distract and then we can be together," Rubeus explained.

Serena nodded, "leave everything to me. When do we need her?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

"Why would she leave with him?" Mina was the first to whisper in a long while and the first to ask the question that was on everyones mind. The girls had sat with Darien for almost an hour and a half not doing anything but switching who could hold Darien's hand. A long moment passed before anyone answered her.

"I don't know." Lita answered.

"We have to get to her. We have to talk to her," Rei added.

"Something must be wrong. What if she doesn't want to talk to us," Ami asked.

"We'll make her," Lita said. The room fell silent. They heard someones footsteps approaching and they all tensed.

"I'm sorry girls, but this time I need you to leave," the Nurse announced to the room. None of the girls moved. "Please girls, I don't want to have to call security."

The Scouts exchanged glances. They all slowly got up and took one last look at Darien as the nurse escorted them out.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is short but I'm just working out the kinks. I've got the other chapters outlined and almost ready to go.


	8. Into Dust

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **It's this part of the story I hate the most. I'm not sure where I'm going to take it. Comments in the reviews are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Into Dust**

"Where am I exactly?" the man asked again.

"You are in between life and death. It is a place where souls who were not meant to die come to," the woman explained, stepping forward. She looked familiar. Darien could only stare. She knew who he was.

"So you're saying I'm about to die," the man said, shocked.

The woman nodded.

"This place. I've read about it in my studies. The people who come here weren't meant to die, but people also killed by their true love can be sent here. Right?" he demanded.

The woman nodded again bleakly.

He gasped, "Queen Serenity,"

"You are remembering," the Queen acknowledged.

"Serena… Serena killed me?" he choked. He was beginning to remember who he was and what had happened. The more he thought about it the more he could remember, like a fog being lifted by the light of day. This time, Queen Serenity didn't say anything.

"Why? Why would she do that? She truly doesn't love me anymore?"

"She gave in to the forces of evil," the Queen stated, "A spell was placed on her to intensify the pulls of evil."

"Forces of evil within her?" he questioned again. He felt like he was questioning everything. How could there be so much he didn't know? How could Serena already be evil? She stood and had done so much good.

"Everyone has a little evil in them. When people become jealous or angry, those are examples of evil inside of them sparking. It is only sparking though. It takes something truly evil to make it flame and take control like it did in Serena. When the spell was placed on her, it magnified every little evil feeling that was a small spark into a raging flame." she explained.

"How could it have turned her? There was so little evil."

Queen Serenity sighed, "When the spell was placed on her, she was feeling very vulnerable."

Darien's eyes grew wide, "She was angry at me the night at the pier but we worked it out! We were together. I told her I loved her!"

"The spell had been put on her before I had showed you the memories and you worked it out," she stated.

"You showed us those memories?" he asked, puzzled.

"Even though I am stuck here I still know what is going on in your lives. I knew I had to intervene. So I did, hoping it would be enough to help Serena realize that she should not give up on you just yet."

Darien thought for a moment. This was he fault. If he had just ignored the dreams. He loved her. Why had he been so stupid? He should have realized he was hurting her. He couldn't believe he had let it go this far. Now he was dead and stuck here. He was such a fool.

"You've been watching us?" he asked, after a moment.

"Not exactly watching. I can feel what you both are feeling," she stated.

"Oh," Darien said. He looked down to his hands. There was a hole in his Tuxedo just above his heart. It was where the Silver Crystal had hit him. He looked back up at the Queen. He began to ask about it when she cut him off.

"I still don't how she used the Crystal to kill you Endymion, it should not have been possible," she said. She startled him when she used his name. The Scouts called him Tuxedo Mask or Darien and Serena had called him Prince Darien but never Endymion.

"I have to get back," he exclaimed. The Queen nodded.

"We will get you back."

* * *

Serena had left Rubeus standing on the roof. They both had come to the conclusion that in order to stay together they had to hide their relationship from Diamond. Diamond would not have it if he knew they were together. She had also convinced him to let her capture Rini by herself. She told him that it would be her test run. It was her turn to do something on her own.

As soon as she was sure he wasn't following her, she headed towards the hospital. This was another reason she wanted to do this on her own. He certainly would not allow her to visit Darien. It had been a bit of a challenge breaking in, but she made it to his room without anyone discovering her.

She approached the bed and read his charts. It had been 7 hours since the doctors had made their decision to give him only 12 to wake up. He didn't have much time left. Darien's breath was slow, regulated by the machines he was attached to. Her eyes wandered over him, surveying the damage she had caused. She could feel a hole in her chest. She knew she should feel guilty. She wanted to feel guilty but she couldn't. She wanted to cry and fall to his side and hold his hand and not let go. The Crystal was still glowing faintly in his chest. She guessed it was the foreign object, the chart had read, that was the only thing keeping him alive.

She sat down on the chair next to his bed. His face was peaceful. She reached over an brushed a strand of hair from his face running her hand down to cup his face. "Darien, I'm so sorry." She laid her head down on his chest. A single tear was all she could muster. It fell from her cheek onto his chest. She wanted to sit by his side until he woke up.

Suddenly she sat up. She could hear the nurse's footsteps. They were doing the nightly rounds.

"Goodbye Darien," she whispered as she slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

Rubeus returned to the mirrored room. Prisma was the only one there.

"You know he's going to be furious," she said.

Rubeus gave her a questioning look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Prisma gave a shrill laugh, "Sure you do Rubeus and Diamond will have your head when he finds out. Don't you even give it a second thought. I didn't know what you were thinking. You knew he was infatuated with her before you were sent on your mission. I don't know how you forgot about that little detail but still you feel for her... swell."

Rubeus tried to pretend and make her believe that the words didn't phase him but he had been thinking the same thing. He had no idea how he was going to hide his relationship with Serena when every time he was around her it was hard to ignore his feelings. Diamond was bound to notice eventually.

"By the way, Diamond wants a status report. He wants to make sure you haven't screwed up," she stated, going back to filing her nails.

Rubeus rolled his eyes at her as he turned to his mirror, "Diamond, Serena has been sent out to capture the child. She should be back within the hour."

"Good," Diamond said, appearing in the mirror, "I'm glad Serena is asserting herself to participate in the family. It brings me joy."

"Yes, she is fitting in quite nicely," Rubeus agreed. From behind him Prisma smirked.

Rubeus turned to face her, "Is there a problem?"

Prisma shrunk back in her place, "No Rubeus."

"I expect you'll take care of things," Diamond said from behind. Rubeus turned to reassure the prince but he had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

As much as Serena wanted to walk through the front door of her own house, she had to sneak through the window of her own room. The house was silent as she knew it would be. Her parents had been used to Serena coming home late or not coming home at all. She was sure the Scouts had called her house and lied about where she really was. She snuck into the room where the little girl was sleeping. She knew that Rini slept like a log so kidnapping her was going to be no problem.

The feeling in her gut had returned. She knew what she was going was wrong but she had to. She had to do Rubeus' bidding or Diamond would be furious with him. She sat at the edge of the bed and gazed down at the little girl she had been trying so hard to protect. She couldn't believe she was just going to give her up like that.

She silently coaxed Rini into her arms.

"I'm sorry Rini," Serena whispered into the little girls hair and she held her closely, "It's for the best,"

Serena vanished leaving the room empty.

* * *

**AN:** Oh no, I have to hurry up with this story. I start school on Tuesday. I didn't think it was going to take me this long. Expect many updates. Please review!


	9. Jar Of Hearts

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** I know this took me forever but I'm back at school. I'll try to be quicker next time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Jar of Hearts**

The girls had all decided to meet back in the lobby early in the morning. They were all anxious to find out if Darien had woken up. The intimidated nurses escorted them straight to his room. Hearts fell when they entered the room and realized that there had been no change. Rei went straight to his bedside. She couldn't help the tears as they fell onto his bed. They had made it just in time for rounds and the Doctor had let them know that the night had passed with no further complications.

He then regrettably informed them that he only had an hour and some minutes left until they had to let him go.

"He seems so peaceful," Ami pointed out after the Doctor left the room.

"He does," Mina agreed. Lita had moved over to Rei for comfort. Luna had given one of her motivational speeches the night before to encourage them not to give up on Serena but most of the girls felt angry towards their leader.

The feeling of helplessness was completely aggravating.

* * *

After Diamond had disappeared from sight, Rubeus turned completely to face Prisma.

"What were you thinking," he hissed. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if Diamond had found out?"

Now that Diamond was gone Prisma did not mind standing up to Rubeus. "Oh silly Rubbie. You honestly think that you'll be able to keep your relationship with that pest a secret?"

Rubeus held himself back form lunging, "Serena his not a pest," he said through gritted teeth. "Green usually looks good on you Prisma, but not this shade."

Prisma laughed and vanished before anything more could be said. Rubeus anxiously awaited Serena to return. As soon as Rini was in their possession Diamond would be distracted for a while. He wasn't exactly sure what Diamond had planned for the girl but he knew it was something that would advance them in their plan to take over the future. As much as he hated Diamond for having his eyes set on Serena, he had to admire the man's perseverance.

He had to make a plan and fast. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Serena. Aside from that there had been no other plan. He could try to take over the future with Serena but for that to happen Diamond would have to come to this time long enough for Rubeus to smash the mirror. He needed to confront Serena as soon as she got back when they were alone. She would help come up with an idea to save them. He knew she felt the same way for him. He felt bad for her. Diamond was intimidating and he usually got what he wanted.

In that moment, all Rubeus wanted to do was protect her. Diamond would not make Serena do anything she didn't want to do. He had to get rid of his liege. This meant more than just a distraction.

* * *

Darien had become worried quickly. He hated being stuck where he was. He could tell that the Queen did not have much of a plan or he would alive again by now. The blinding white light didn't help.

"Has anyone ever been here before and made it back?" he asked slowly, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"You and the Scouts." the Queen stated.

"I've been here before?" Darien asked.

"Only for a brief second. It was after the battle with Beryl. I didn't even have time to introduce myself and you were gone," she said slowly. The sinking feeling in Darien's chest resided. She hadn't helped them before how was she going to help him now? He tried hard to keep calm. He could feel the panic setting in. He needed to get back to help the Scouts. He couldn't even imagine how they were feeling. Serena gone and him dead or something. He wondered what was happening to his body.

As if she could read his thoughts she answered him, "You're in a coma. The girls have been with you almost every step of the way. I'm surprised you can't feel their energy."

"Is it too late for me?"

"If it was, your soul would have moved on. Souls do not stay here for long. There must be a special way to get you back."

Darien became lost in thought to ask anything more. He already had an information overload. He couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to get back and if not, where would he go? How could Queen Serenity not know what to do? She was so powerful and everyone looked up and thought highly of her. Wasn't she supposed to be the one who knew what to do in almost every situation? He stated feeling useless. The feeling was washed away when he felt something familiar take over his body. He closed his eyes and let it surge through him. He began to think it was just the frustration or maybe it was death finally coming to take him from lingering between life and death. He gasped for air.

"Serena," he whispered. She was there. He could feel her touch on his cheek and on his chest. Queen Serenity turned her attention to him.

"Serena?" She asked.

"Yes. She's here. Or there, where ever I am" he said. He could feel the sensation taking over his body.

"Thats it!" Queen Serenity exclaimed "Let the feeling over take your body. Ride it out, latch on to it and let it take you back." She instructed. He tried to do as she said. He felt so warm. The feeling was overbearing. It took him a while to focus on the feeling. Eventually the colour in his eyes vanished and was replaced with a brilliant white light that flowed out of his eyes and then from his mouth and nose until it enveloped him completely. Queen Serenity smiled.

"Take care Endymion," she whispered to his disappearing figure, "bring Serena back to where she truly belongs."

* * *

There was only 5 minutes of time left and the Scouts could tell they were getting ready to let him go. The nurse didn't even attempt to make the girls leave the room. When the machines started to beep the tension rose in the room. The doctors and nurses were moving so fast and the girls were asked to leave. They didn't protest. All of them were sobbing. They didn't understand what was going on. They could only hope something good could come of it.

Darien gasped for air. He could feel the movement in the room he was in. He could feel the electricity running through his veins. He opened his eyes and all he could see was light. He feared he was still with Queen Serenity. Then he saw a dark figure move above him. There was a pain in his chest, like something was piercing his skin. There was a flash of light then nothing. The room was silent and he could feel his hand clutching onto something.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews would totally encourage me to hurry up


	10. Cinderella Man

**Pretty Reckless**

**A/N:** This is just the next installment. I wanted to give you guys something. I'm still writing as we speak so I'm hoping for another chapter up by tomorrow afternoon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Cinderella Man**

Serena found herself back in the room of mirrors in no time. Rubeus was the only one there. She laid Rini who was fast asleep down on the floor and flew to Rubeus.

"I did it," she smiled devilishly. He took her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss.

"We still have to keep this a secret from Diamond," he whispered. She nodded even though she didn't want to. She stared into his eyes and felt lost.

"What is he going to do with her?" Serena asked.

"Probably the same thing I did to you,"

"He's going to turn her," she stated. Rubeus hugged her closer. He could feel the tension in her.

"We need her on our side darling," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him to meet his gaze. He could see that she understood. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He leaned in and kissed her harder. He let out a little moan as she giggled.

"Serena," he said, pushing her away.

"I'm only playing," she smiled sweetly.

"I know. We'll have our fun later, but right now we have business to attend to," he said stepping to the mirror.

Diamond appeared as soon as he was summoned. It was evident that he had been waiting on his toes. Rubeus had been lucky Diamond hadn't been watching.

"You have the girl," he grinned. Rubeus stepped aside so Rini was Diamond view. He stepped through the mirror and stepped toward Serena. Before she could do anything he pulled her closely and kissed her. Rubeus had to hold back from jumping on Diamond. Serena had to keep herself from squirming away from the Prince.

Once Diamond pulled away he conjured a single red rose, "for you, my Princess," he said offering it to her, "a sign of my affection and eternal love."

As Serena reached out to take it from him, it wilted and fell to the ground. She gasped. Diamond pretended not to notice and made his way to Rini. He scooped up the small girl. Serena was still shocked at the Rose. It had been her favorite flower. A flower that would bloom when it touched her finger tips. Now it lay on the ground, black and dead. She fought back the tears as they rushed to the surface. She couldn't help but think about Darien. Did this represent their fate or his? Was he still alive? The time must be up, the Doctors must have decided.

"Find something productive to do," Diamond ordered the rest of the group. Serena turned to watch Diamond disappear. A yearning feeling pulled in her stomach. She didn't want Rini to go with this horrible man. How could she trust him with a small child when she didn't even trust him with herself. She began to feel cold and alone as she held herself back from chasing after Diamond and Rini.

She could feel Rubeus moving behind her. "Did you hear that? He told us to do something productive," he said. She longed to feel the warmth in her touch. She found he made her feel a slight bit better but it was no comparison to Darien's touch.

She turned around to face him. A devilish grin was spread over his face. She could feel his hands over her body. She could help but melt to his touch.

* * *

When Darien looked down at the object in his hand, he wasn't sure what it was at first. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. The crystal shed a dim light in the room.

"Welcome back," a friendly voice called out to him. The man smiled at him and put his stethoscope to his ears and reached down and placed the white patch covering Darien's chest, "you gave us quite a scare. You almost didn't make it." He stated in his calm voice.

Darien tried to speak but his voice cracked and nothing came out.

"You have some pretty good supporters. They were quite a handful and didn't want to leave your side. They've been waiting patiently to see you. Do you think you're up for it?" he said. Darien could only nod. The Doctor pulled the covers up to Darien's chin. He then left the room. Seconds later the Scouts burst through the door.

They all crowded around him, hands grabbing his and holding on tightly. He instinctively knew it was Rei. They sat as close as to the bed as was possible. He could feel the warmth fill the room. He knew they were so relieved, almost as much as he was. He didn't know how but he had come back to them.

"Oh Darien, we thought we had lost you," Ami stated. They all sat in silence, enjoying the moment they had together.

Suddenly, Darien began coughing uncontrollably. The girls tensed and Ami jumped up to get a glass of water. Darien drank it down, coughed a couple more times the rasped a single word, "Serena?"

The girls exchanged uneasy glances. Rei was the one to finally speak up "Darien, we've lost her."

Darien's face tensed and he looked out the window. He knew it, but it just hurt to hear it out loud. He almost couldn't bear knowing he was the cause of it. If only he hadn't pushed her away. He almost forced her into the clutches of the negamoon. He knew he shouldn't dwell on the past. He needed to find a way to get her back. He loved her, he knew that much and he would not give up on her. They all sat in an awkward silence while he pondered ideas of ways to go about getting her back before he finally decided to vocalize his thoughts and whispered "we have to get her back."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short but I promise another chapter by tomorrow afternoon!


	11. Circle The Drain

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Circle the Drain**

"Darien, you can't leave. You have to stay here and recover. Your body just went through a terrible stress." Ami insisted after Darien proposed that the Scouts should take him to the temple so they could begin to plan how they were going to Serena back.

"I'm fine Ami," he said. He had regained his voice and his vision had cleared. He had hid the Crystal in the bedside table. He didn't know how, but it was going to help him get Serena back.

The beginning of the day had been awkward and hard. The girls had to explain what had happened to Serena and how she had gone with Rubeus. They had taken turns telling the story but they had finally gotten it across to him. He had taken it surprisingly well. After the hard part the tension lifted and everything went back to its natural state. They had spent the whole day sharing memories and stories and just enjoying each other's company.

After a while, a silence enveloped the room again. Darien's eyes were fixated on the scene outside. His eyes were sad. Rei watched him. She knew that, as much as the Scouts kept him company, it was Serena that he wanted to be sitting in this room. She reached out and touched his hand. He turned to look at her.

"We'll get her back Darien," she said. Her words grabbed everyone's attention.

"How?"

When nobody answered he proposed that he should find her and talk to her.

"Darien you are not fine. You just went through major surgery and we almost lost you," Rei said squeezing his hand.

"We have to get her back." he stated again.

* * *

Rubeus led Serena through the park. They were still trying to find something productive to do. Serena tried to enjoy the moments alone with him but all she could think about was what was happening to Rini. She hated the fact that she cared.

She hadn't heard from the Scouts since she had turned and that by now Darien was probably dead. Rubeus picked up on her silence.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked sitting her down on a bench and pulling her close. He caressed her arm

"Nothing is wrong," she lied through her teeth as she placed a smile on her face, "why?"

"You're acting strange darling," he said, "we have time alone together. You're not worried about the girl are you?"

Serena tried even more to make her smile more believable, "no it has nothing to do with the girl. I'm just exhausted."

Rubeus frowned, "come, we'll get more energy from the dark crystal. You'll feel better."

* * *

The Wiseman was Diamonds adviser. He was responsible for sending Rubeus and the Four Sisters on the wild goose chase to capture Rini because he knew where she had landed in time. Diamond recognized the change in his mood when he noticed the small child in his arms.

"Lay her there," he said, extending one of his long, hairy, green fingers to point to a bed shaped bolder in front of him. The Wiseman did not stand. Instead he floated three feet above the ground with his legs crossed out in front of him. His face and body concealed by his green cloak. A crystal ball floated in the middle of his crossed legs.

He examined the girl. "I'm please with you Diamond. I didn't think you would have been able to pull it off," he growled in a low voice.

Diamond smirked, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Serenity."

The Wiseman smiled to himself, "Serenity? As in Neo-Queen Serenity?" he asked.

"In the flesh," Diamond said. Just thinking of Serena made his heart flutter. He hated that he had to be so busy and that he couldn't spend more time with her.

"Where is she now?"

"With Rubeus and the sisters"

"Go get her. I want to see her with my own eyes."

Diamond bowed and disappeared. Things were better than the Wiseman had expected.

* * *

"Just touch it," Rubeus said. The two stood in front of the dark crystal. Just standing beside it she could feel its dark energy. She wondered if she touched it, what would happen. It scared her. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Serena looked at him, a worried expression on her face. He gently took her hand and reached out to touch it with just her finger tips. She felt the energy serge through her. It was a familiar feeling but this time it was more prominent. She felt excited, full of energy. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger. She reached forward to touch the Crystal with both her hands. She felt almost as if she was going to explode. Then, Rubeus pulled their hands off of it and the energy stopped but she felt refreshed.

She leaned back into Rubeus' arms, "thank you babe," she said. His arms wrapped around her. He kissed her neck. He turned her around to face him. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. He pushed her back into the crystal and the energy surged through her again. She could feel the lust explode throughout her body. Her hands roamed over his body and she kissed him, unaware of the oxygen she needed.

He pulled her off of the crystal and the feeling subsided a little. He broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"You see.. what power.. the crystal has?" he asked between breaths. She just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again but his hand flew to her mouth to hold her back.

"Darling, give me a second to catch my breath," he said.

"But I don't want you too," she grinned. She pushed his hand aside and pulled him in again. She left his mouth to kiss down his neck. She pulled him backwards so her back was pressed against the Crystal.

"Serena, lets go somewhere else. Somewhere more comfortable?" Rubeus asked as she kissed down his body. When she didn't answer and he could feel her getting closer he pulled her back up. "I'm taking that as a yes."

He shimmered them out of the room.

Diamond stepped out of the shadows, his eyes red with anger.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to end this chapter at a good spot. Please review. I'll have another longer chapter up by this week end.


	12. The Story

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **I'm soo sorry for taking so long. College is almost over so I promise quick updates soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Story**

Avery stood before Diamond. She could see the anger in his eyes and wondered what had gone wrong. It was a few minutes before he said anything.

"Rubeus has never crossed me," Diamond started. She nodded. Quickly, Avery understood that Diamond had finally discovered Rubeus' relationship with Serena. She just did not understand how or why she was summoned.

"I am no fool. Simply telling Rubeus to stop seeing Serena would be ineffective and I know he is in a vulnerable state considering his many failures and the loss of your sisters." Diamond noticed Avery flinch at this.

"I need you to seduce him, Avery," Avey's eyes grew wide at his request. "I will summon Serena here, giving you enough time to. You must make sure Serena catches you. She has to believe Rubeus betrayed her."

Avery nodded. She felt him summon Serena. As he did, she simmered to Rubeus.

* * *

Rubeus had brought them to Serena's room. She hadn't even protested to the idea. She knew it was the only real secluded place that they knew of. In the pit of her stomach she could feel the pang of guilt. Her mother must be worried sick. What must her father think of her? She easily washed away the feeling. She was feeling to good to worry about the pitiful humans.

Rubeus quickly distracted her again as he kissed her neck. Her hands reached down to pull of his shirt. She kissed his chest and pulled him closer into him.

"Serena," he whispered in her ear. The tickle of his breath made her shiver. She smiled to herself. She had never felt this much pleasure. His kisses trailed all over her body. She could feel him slowly undressing her. She pulled him back up to her mouth. Her hands reached for his zipper as he removed her shirt. He trailed his kisses down her stomach again and he slowly pulled her skirt up to reveal her lady. He kissed the insides of her thigh, moving closer with each kiss. When she felt his tongue, she couldn't help let a moan escape. She had never felt anything like it.

"Serena," This time, it wasn't Rubeus' voice that made her shiver. The familiar voice of both her mother. Rubeus stopped what he was doing.

"Who is that?" he said sitting up fast.

"My mother," she said in a flat tone. They both sat frozen for a second. When nothing more came of it, Serena pulled Rubeus back to her. She kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue, tasting herself. She wrapped her legs around his waste as she kissed him. His mound was present in his jeans. She slowly grind herself against him. His hand made their way back down there to satisfy her grinding, which only lead to bucking of her hips against his fingers.

"Rubeus," she moaned softly into his ear.

"Serena," her mother called out. Diamonds voice also called out in her mind.

"Diamond is calling too now. I have to go. Meet you in the park?" She asked, pulling on her shirt and pushing down her skirt

Rubeus shrugged as he pulled her back into a hard kiss. She shimmered away before he could do anything more.

Rubeus found himself in the park before Serena's mother opened the door.

He wanted Serena badly. She was a goddess. Territory he had to explore. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't even hear Avery approach. She sat on the bench beside him. Her hand touched his thigh. He looked at her. She smiled at him. He couldn't help himself. She leaned in and placed her lips on his.

The kiss was so intense he didn't know what came over him. He pulled her on top of him so she straddled him. She moaned as his hands roamed her body. She slowly pulled down his already undone pants as he pulled off her top. He picked her up and laid her on the ground.

* * *

Serena stood before Diamond. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she was sure it wasn't anything serious.

"Yes Diamond?" She asked when he didn't say anything. He stared at her for a long time. Then he got up and circled her.

"I have dealt with betrayal before, but not of a woman. I usually am not so disappointed. Serena, the feelings I feel for you are inexplicable," he said, closing in the circle.

"Diamond, I surely have no idea what you're talking about. You are a perfect man for me," Serena said.

Diamond stopped circling to stand directly behind her. He placed his hands over hers and held her thighs to push her into him.

"I do not want you to see Rubeus anymore Serena. I want you all to myself. You are my queen. We will take over the future together. You will love me." He whispered into her ear.

"Diamond, let go of me," Serena said calmly.

"I love you Serena. You'll love me too. With time, you will," He said, not letting her go.

"Diamond let go of me," she said raising her tone, struggling against him.

"You will love me, and you will not see Rubeus again," Diamond stated.

"You can't control who I see and who I don't, Diamond," Serena said, still struggling.

"You will not see him, or I will kill him," Diamond whispered. Serena stopped struggling.

"He loves me Diamond." She whispered.

He spun her around to face him. He stared into her eyes. His were wild and crazed. His long white hair was messy and everywhere. On the side of his mouth there was a smirk. He knew what game he was playing. He could play it well. She was just a child to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short. I think it's pretty intense though


	13. What I've Done

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **I felt like writing tonight so here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review :).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**What I've Done**

Serena broke his grip and backed away from him. She had known that he liked her but not to this extent. His eyes scared her. There was a fire in them that she could not explain. It wasn't a good fire either. Like he could stare through her and her soul and know everything she was thinking about. It was in that moment that she had remembered Rini.

"Where is the girl?" She asked. His smirk grew to a smile, his eyes seemed wilder still. "Where is she?" She demanded more firmly this time.

"Being transformed to her true self," he stated. Serena's eyes grew almost as wild as his.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"She is the key to this world, Serena. She is being transformed into her true from so we can use her to her full potential," he said.

"You're a monster," she gasped, "I will never love you," she spat at him. She shimmered away from him, to where she could feel Rubeus' presence. She knew that he had escaped her room before her mother had entered. She had to tell him what Diamond had done. Poor Rini. She didn't know what the child was going through. She couldn't believe that this was her fault.

When her shimmer ended, she found herself in the park.

"Rubeus?" she called out to the darkness. She heard two people fooling around behind a tree nearby. She didn't understand why Rubeus would be here. Avoiding the tree she continued down the path until she couldn't feel his presence anymore. She stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be him. He wouldn't do this to her.

She turned around to head back towards the tree. The feeling got stronger as she got closer to the tree. She ignored the impulse to close her eyes as the moans of the two lovers behind the tree reached her ear. She gasped at the first sight of his and her fiery red hair. It was Avery.

He jumped back from what he was doing and Avery screamed, shocked at the fact that she had been caught. Serena, unfrozen by the sight of them staring at her, she shimmered, to the only place she knew where to go.

It had been a while since she had set foot in Darien's apartment. She loved the place. It was so neat a so tidy. She sat on the couch. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. It was partially her fault. She had almost killed him. She broke down. She couldn't understand how it had got this far. She thought she was doing what was right. Rubeus had been so kind to her, so fun, fresh and new. The Scouts and Darien were safe. They did anything to protect her and they did. They protected her. Why hadn't she just let them?

The tears fell constantly now. She made no sound but they fell. Her eyes searched the room. Pictures of Darien's friends and family lined the room. Her gaze rested on a single picture, her favorite picture. It was of her and Darien sitting in the park. Love was written all over their faces. She hoped it wasn't too late. She hoped he was still alive. She just sat on the couch, unable to move. Eventually she let herself lay down on the couch. Hugging one of the pillows that were on the couch she rocked herself to sleep.

* * *

Darien sat at the edge of his bed waiting for the girls to get back from speaking to the doctors. Mina and Ami had gone to reason with them and Rei and Lita had left to go set up the temple for him. He couldn't stay in the hospital anymore. It blocked out something in him. He couldn't think. In his hand, he played with the crystal. It was dull, its glow wasn't there. He turned it over and over in his hands. He didn't feel any power in it like he used to. He didn't know what had become of her. How he had pushed her that far. He was only trying to protect her. Trying to save her from a fate she didn't deserve. How could his good intentions blow up in his face.

At the sound of food steps coming towards the room made him scramble to put the crystal into his pocket. When he looked up he saw Mina pushing a wheel chair into his room followed by Ami. She had a couple papers in her hands and they both had smiles on their faces.

"The doctor said he needs you to sign these discharge papers then you're free to go," Ami piped, holding out the papers for him to take. He reached out to take them from her. He hardly glanced over the page before he signed his name on the dotted line.

"Lets get out of here," he said, moving to get up.

"Take it easy Darien," Mina said, stepping forward to help him get into the wheel chair. He slowly lowered himself into it. He hated being the charity case that needed help to go anywhere.

Mina slowly pushed him out of his room. The nurses and doctors smiled at him as he went.

"Thank you," Darien said to the girls as the elevator door shut. He didn't have to be in the hospital anymore. The sun on his face was a relief. It felt good to be out in the sun. "Could someone please go to my apartment and get some of my clothes?" he asked.

"We can go before we head to the temple," Ami said.

Darien smiled to himself. He was really glad to be out of the hospital.

* * *

**A.N: **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't really wanna make the chapters too long because it's almost over :O


	14. Make This Go On Forever

**Pretty Reckless**

**AN: **It's summer and I want to finish this story by the end of the month so I promise lots of updates. If you've forgotten what this story is about I suggest you re-read it because I have added a couple scenes to the story. Some of them rated M so be careful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Make This Go On Forever**

Neither of the girls wanted to leave Darien to go straight to the temple so they decided to take him with them. With his wheelchair in the trunk, Mina gave the taxi driver Darien's address and they were off. Darien let out a sigh as the hospital was left in the distance.

"You must be happy you're out," Ami said, patting his arm. He nodded. He watched the city pass by. He had been racking his mind since he woke up, trying to find ways to bring Serena back. The girls had several ideas but none of them were sure they were going to work.

Mina's communicator began to sound off, breaking Darien from his thoughts. They all looked at Rei as Mina flipped it open.

"Guys," Rei's worried voice filled the taxi, "Rini's gone,"

Ami's hand flew to her mouth to silence her gasp. Mina's eyes grew wide and Darien felt a rush of panic.

"What?... how?" Mina stammered.

"Serena's mother tried to wake her up for school and when Rini didn't come out of her room, she went in and the girl wasn't there. Serena's mother called me in a panic asking me where both Serena and Rini where," Rei said, sounding exhausted.

"What did you say?" Ami was the one to speak this time.

"We told her that they were both here with us and told her that they would be staying for a while for some group project. What else could I say? That Serena belongs to an all evil powerful family who probably kidnapped Rini?"

"No you're right. It's probably best to lie," Mina said. They felt the cab slow down. They were at Darien's already, "Rei we have to go. We're going to get some stuff at Darien's and then we'll be right over. What are you guys doing?"

Rei shrugged, "not much. Just waiting for you guys. Lita is cooking so no worries about food,"

The three laughed at the remark and Mina said goodbye to Rei and flipped down the communicator and put it away. "I'll stay here and hold the cab while you guys go up stairs." She said.

Ami already had Darien's wheelchair ready. He climbed into it easily and glanced up at his apartment building. It had only been a few days but he missed it a lot. Almost enjoying having the girls care for him, he let Ami push him forward.

It was in the elevator almost halfway up when it happened. Ami noticed the flashing light, "Darien, what is that?" she asked pointing out the flashing light that came from inside his pocket. Darien took it out. It was the Crystal. It was blinking pink light. They watched it. As the elevator gained elevation the light seemed to be getting stronger. When they reached Darien's floor, the light was almost constant. Darien put it back in his pocket trying to hide its light so people around wouldn't think it was odd.

They reached his door and when he reached for his keys the Crystal started blinking furiously.

"Something must be in your apartment," Ami concluded. The door clicked and Darien turned the knob and pushed it open. It was as he hadn't left it. He stood up slowly from his wheel chair.

"Stay here," He said as he left her to go to his room.

* * *

Serena had woken up to the sound of the door being unlocked. Momentarily forgetting she could shimmer, she ran back into Darien's room. She had slept throughout the night and in a familiar setting she almost forgot about Rubeus and his treachery. She should have known she was just another pawn in the Negamoon's game.

Her thoughts were brought back to the apartment when she could hear movement in the kitchen. Who could possibly be coming into Darien's apartment? Furniture collectors? Who?

She stood in the middle of Darien's room. She could hear who ever it was getting closer to the door. She didn't know what she was going to do. How could she explain being in his apartment? The door opened and Darien stepped into his room. Her eyes were wide with shock she couldn't move. He was alive and right in front of her. She felt the guilt leave her at once and relief washed through her. She hadn't killed him.

His eyes found hers and locked. They passed a few moments in silence before either of them said anything. She thought she saw desperation fall on his features but it was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. He took a step closer then stopped, realizing if he moved any more she would leave.

She didn't say anything for a few more minutes. What could she say? She had caught her pure evil boyfriend doing the dirty with one of the sisters in the park? She felt guilty for kidnapping Rini and handing her over? What did she think Darien would do? Feel sorry for her? She was the one who had done all of these things, asked for them. No one would feel sorry for her, especially Darien. She lied through her teeth, "I was going to use your apartment. I figured you wouldn't be here any time soon."

The coldness of her tone made Darien shiver. She had no remorse for anyone or anything. She didn't even care if he had died in the hospital. It was then that he remembered her presence in the hospital. It had been her that had brought her back.

"Why did you come to the hospital Serena?" he asked, trying to match her tone and make it seem as if he didn't want her there.

Serena tried to hide the look of shock on her face, but it was hard. How had he known she had been there? She hadn't realized she'd vocalized the question.

"I could feel your presence. Just like the Crystal did," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Serena, what are you doing? This isn't you."

She stared at him. She had been wondering the very same question. She wanted desperately to fall into his arms and just stay there, forgetting everything she had done in the past few days. He must have seen it in her face because he continued, "Serena, we are all still here for you. You just need to let us help you."

"Darien, what are you doing?" Ami asked from the hallway. Serena's eyes grew wide. Darien lunged forward.

"No Serena! Don't leave," He said, reaching for her hand. He just missed her as she shimmered away. Darien cursed under his breath as Ami came into the room.

"Darien, what are you doing," she asked again.

"I couldn't find something I was looking for, but I found it," he said, ushering her from the room. He grabbed a random outfit from his dresser and put it into a bag he found in the closet.

He hoped he had reached her. Maybe she would come back to him. He didn't believe her when she had told him she was only in his apartment because she didn't think he would be home. He knew that she missed him. Their brief encounter had given him hope.

* * *

"Where is she?" Diamond bellowed. Rubeus stood before the mirror. Avery stood behind with Prisma. She hadn't told her sister that it had been her job to get caught with Rubeus by Serena. She doubted Diamond wanted anyone to know. She had been forced to search for Serena all night. Rubeus wouldn't look at her either.

"I don't know, my liege. I haven't seen her since night fall," Rubeus lied. He didn't want Diamond to know of his affairs with two of the girls. Diamond would be furious; even more so then he was now. It was his fault she had disappeared.

"Find her!" he shouted at all three of them. They shimmered away quickly. He rubbed his temples. He was sure when Serena realized Rubeus didn't deserve her she would come crawling back to him. When she didn't he was worried. He knew the power she had absorbed from the Black Crystal would be in a crucial state. The Crystal only gave a person power, it was up to the people surrounding the recipient to influence which way the power went, for evil or for good.

"Prince Diamond, surely you wont let a few unworthy subjects get under your skin," a lovely velvety voice called out to him. Diamond stepped through the mirror towards the voice.

"Who is there?" he asked quietly. A tall, slim woman stepped out of the darkness. She had a black dress accented with pink that matched her hair long hair.

Diamond was shocked when he realized who it was. "You're the child," he explained.

"I prefer to be called small lady or wicked lady," she cooed. "Whatever serves your fancy." She smiled

Diamond couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He strode towards her and took her hand, kissing it gently. "We must get rid of the menacing Sailor Scouts. Will you help me wicked lady?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, my prince." She pulled his face to hers and planted a kiss on his lips. Diamond forgot instantly the jealousy he felt towards Rubeus and Serena. He didn't need either of them while he had Wicked Lady at his side. He would rule Crystal Tokyo finally.

* * *

"Welcome home," Rei said, opening the temple door to let Ami, Mina and Darien in, "well sort of."

He was glad to see them all together. The smells from whatever Lita had been cooking made him realize how hungry he had been.

"Who do you think took Rini?" Lita asked, while they all ate her delicious stew.

Glances were exchanged between them all. Darien finally gathered up the courage to say it, "Serena."

None of them opposed this idea as it seemed the most likely. Serena would know where Rini slept and she also knew how to get in and out of the house undetected. Rini also wouldn't try to get away from Serena if she woke up. Rini trusted Serena. The little girl wouldn't stand a chance until it was to late.

"What do you think they wanted with her?" Mina asked.

Luna was the one to answer this, "We don't know. We've been trying to figure this out the whole time they've been after her. Her significance to the moon kingdom must be great if the negamoon has gone to such great lengths to get her."

"I can't believe Serena just handed her over. After months and months of keeping Rini safe. After all we've been through. It's just so unbelievable," Rei said. They all nodded in agreement once again. Then, to lighten the mood, Mina brought up one of the times Rini had angered Serena with something as simple as eating the last cookie from the jar. They all sat around, laughing, reminiscing over memories, close calls and everything in between. When they were finished, Darien helped Rei bring the dishes to the kitchen. He didn't even need to look down to know the Crystal had started blinking it's pink light.

"Rei, I'll be right back okay? I'm just going to go get some fresh air and whatnot," He said stepping out the back door, not waiting for a reply. He didn't need to wander into the back woods very long before the Crystal began blinking uncontrollably. His eyes scanned the trees trying to find her.

"Serena? I know you're there. Please come out," he whispered quietly. He didn't have to wait long before she came out from behind a tree.

"Darien I …" she began.

"What are you doing here?" he said, trying to seem like he was being cold. He wanted to see how desperately she wanted to come back.

A voice from behind them startled them both, "Yes Serena, what are you doing here?."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. I always love hearing your input :).


End file.
